An Unwanted Enemy
by Juniour
Summary: Agent 23 survived the crash, and is ready to prove that he isn't a double agent. As he struggles to prove his innocence, he has to face surfacing feelings for his comrade and the evil maniac who put him in this situation. SLASH
1. Proloque: Still Alive

Disclaimer: I will own 'Get Smart' and all other films with Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson when I rule the world. Bow down to your new master!!!

A/N: You know I am shocked with all the people who watched 'Get Smart' and DID NOT write a slash fanfiction between Agent 23 and Agent 86. So appalled that any fanboy or fangirl would pass up a chance to make something so beautiful, happen.

Who doesn't want to write a slash with 'The Rock'?

P.S. 'Thoughts'

"Talking"

2386238623862386238623862386238623862386238623862386238623862386238623862386238623862386238623862386238623862386238623862

Agent 23 point of view

'Ugh…my head. It feels like I've been hit by an eighteen wheeler. Why the hell is the light so bright?'

I blink my eyes a couple of times to get use to the lighting, and take a look around.

Ruins of the wrecked train and exploded vehicle surround the area, and as I look further around I can see the remains of the 'football'. Suddenly, I feel a burning sensation coming from my arms and legs and I try to stand up.

"Fuck! Well, I sure as hell didn't see that coming. Damn agent 23 can hit!"

More cautiously, I slowly ease my way to my feet and walk over to the crushed briefcase.

'I didn't even want to do the damn mission but that fucker threatened Maxie. And I rather be thought a damn double agent than see him hurt.'

I crouch down and open the remains, only to see the screen in shards.

"Shit, I hope Maxie took care of that fucker. Or else he's going to skin my ass and his. I didn't event want to get anyone involved in this, but Chief just had to insist that we take the case. Sometimes I just want to kick that old man to the curve, especially when he sent Max out there. What the fuck was he thinking?"

Feeling pissed, I throw the hunk of metal at the remains of the train. It groaned in protest, and fell over. I put my head in my hands to think.

'I'm pretty fucked either way. If I tried to go back to the agency I would be arrested before I even get within ten feet of the door. And if I try to contact that bastard he'd probably have me killed on sight. Oh……Fuck It! I guess I'll go back to the damn agency. Even if I do get arrested, at least I'll get to see agent 23.'

As I started in the direction toward town, I felt a sharp pain to the back of the head and everything went black.

23862386238623862386238623862386238623862386238623862386238623862386238623862386238623862386238623862386238623862386

Authors Note: This is short I know, but it's my first story. It is supposed to be a multi-chapter fic.


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble on Base

Okay, so don't quite kill me yet. I know it has been absolutely crazy for me not to update after seven months, and there is no excuse. I will update WAY more often, even if I might be a little rusty. So without further ado, here is chapter 2!

WARNING: This is wrote on Notepad.

* * *

Maxie's Point of View

Chapter 2: Trouble on Base

I walked down the corridors of the agency, knowing I looked like crap with dark circles under my eyes and pale skin. I looked at my surrounding area before slipping into the conference room. Agent 99 and I have been have been quarreling a lot lately. She seems to think I can't get over the death of Agent 23, and I can't complain. Ever since the train, I couldn't help but wish there was something more I could do. Even if he did work for KAOS, there was no reason he should have lost his life. As much as I hate to admit it, .....I miss him.

He was my friend, and always had my back. It didn't matter if my co-workers thought I was a lost cause, he believed in me. He respected me, and showed me the way. Every night I'm plaqued with nightmares about the screech of metal, the pull of a suitcase, and the death of a friend. It fucking sucks.

Walking through the steel metal door, I take a seat in my regular spot. Nodding towards the chief, I pull out my notes on our recent case. Agent 99 took a recent vacation, and wasn't present for the meeting. We broke up officially a few days ago, and she took her stuff and moved back to her apartment. It was probably for the best, since I wasn't paying enough attention to her anyway.

The chief coughs and we look up at him. Strangely, he seemed nervous.....

"Today, we are looking over a very important case. It seems that KAOS is still on the move. I'm sure all of you remember the whole suitcase fiasco?"

A gasp is heard across the room, and I pay him the utmost attention. He looks at me and I nod for him to go on.

"Well it seems that Siegfried has plans to take over not only the white house, but our agency as well. Today, Agent Steel and 23 will go back to the crash sight and hunt for the suitcase remains. Maybe our scientists can take the remains and trace a signal back to the KAOS agency. If we are luck, we might be able to get rid of them for good. Maxwell, Steel, the information you need will be in the lab room. The rest of you will stay here for research."

The scraping of our chairs are heard as we leave the conference room and head back towards the lab. Right before we open the door, Steel stops me with a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay with this case? I know you are still upset over the death of Dwayne."

Covering my sadness, I laughingly awnser.

"Was I really that obvious? You've been here three days, and you know me better than half the people in the agency." I shake my head and give him a grin.

He shakes is head and smiles. Then he looks at me with a surprisingly somber expression. "Look, I know how it feels to lose someone you care for. It's not easy, and I want to make sure that you are still able to make good judgement. Believe it or not, you are my friend. Not to mention a hella good agent, and great comrade. I want to make sure you can still function."

My smile fades, and I look at him without my happy facade. "Look, you're almost completely right. I did lose someone I care for, but that's not going to affect my job. I am still an agent, and I know how to keep my emotions out of the mission. Let's just do our job, so I can go home."

He nods, and we continue onward.

* * *

This chapter is a little short, but it shows Maxie sadness and how he is suffering from the situation. Sorry for the clifhanger, but I had to cut it off somewhere.

Juniour out!


End file.
